The present invention relates to a molded connector of plastic for producing branch connections for a plastic pipeline.
Federal Republic of Germany A1-22 08 862 discloses a molded connector of the aforementioned type the molded branch part of which is connected, adjacent its end, to the pipe socket by means of an arc-welding sleeve. Its large structural height is disadvantageous, since the branch socket for the branch line can only be arranged above the welding sleeve. Furthermore, the two separate heating windings have four terminals and two separate weldings are necessary in order to produce the connection.
The molded connector shown in Federal Republic of Germany C1-40 12 297 also has two separate heating elements, each provided with two terminals, the heating elements being developed as a disk wrapped with resistance wire. The flange-shaped connection between the saddle-shaped part and the branch pipe requires a large amount of material on both of the parts, so that the connection can be very expensive to produce.